


Novocaine (Omake)

by PunishedPyotr



Series: Only Ones and Zeros [18]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bad Jokes, Comics, Digital Art, Gen, Menstruation, Possession, dad mode The Sorrow, nuanced discussion of gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedPyotr/pseuds/PunishedPyotr
Summary: Liquid Ocelot ruins everything.





	1. But you never asked

  
  
  



	2. You're a woman now, Mantis

  
  
  
  



	3. You're a woman now, Mantis: Part two

  
  
  
  



End file.
